


They All Draw With Chalk

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Kendall considers her life, and the changes that she has to cope with.
Spoilers for The End of Extinction.





	

It's far different to manage a zoo rather than a museum, and Kendall has to pretend that she's always managed a zoo. Thankfully, she's quick thinking, and with a lot of reading, sounds like she has managed the place for the last few years. 

Shelby, of course, has done a lot to help her out. It's not surprising; the Shelby of this world had apparently trained as a dinosaur vet's assistant, and Shelby apparently has fallen into the role just fine. It's she and the others that are trying to cope with the idea that dinosaurs are alive. They're zoo animals, mostly, not in the wild. A few are pets, though Kendall is figuring out how.

It's strange to know that they all exist in this world somehow. She has to wonder what happened to the Kendall of this universe, whether she is in Kendall's original timeline or if Kendall jumped into her body. It's a morbid idea that she essentially killed herself to be here, and hopes that they just traded places. 

Ivan and Koda should still be around, something she realized almost immediately when they'd had a chance to relax after the triceratops incident. After all, they both had their Energems when they left. They might be completely different people at this point, and Kendall isn't sure she wants to find out how much they've changed. Of course, maybe she should seek them out. Keeper has moved on, apparently, or at least she can find no trace of him. There may be no way to unbond the Energems, and they might all be completely immortal. It might be good to know how to live and how to move on now.

This is not their original world, their original timeline. She finds herself making mistakes, factual errors about things schoolkids should know now. Yes, there are still cellphones and other familiar things, but she has to relearn about how certain species became extinct far later than they would have at home. How things have changed, how the world coped with the dinosaurs still around.

It still isn't quite home, though she thinks maybe she can make it that way. She doesn't really have a choice. None of them do. There is no way to go back to their worlds, no way to change things. But she will adapt, and her teammates will adapt, and that might be all that matters, in the end.


End file.
